


South side serpents chats

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Jughead Jones, Cheryl is the devil but it turns Toni on so it’s okah, Cussing, Fangs is finally getting it, Fp wants to kill sweet pea at some point prolly soon, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, I’m on a sweet Pea/Jughead kick, Jug and Cheryl are bffs, Jughead doesn’t like being woken up, Multi, Pansexual Sweet Pea, Sweet Pea is the cutest, These guys are little shits, and so are jug and toni, do they even have one?, fangs is the only one who ain’t gettin it, its sweethead now unless someone can come up with something better, some threats of violence tbh but they don’t have any heat behind them, sweethead?, well maybe, what is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: WeLcoMe tO heLl created by Sweet Pea da hottieJughead Jones: Really a group chat?Toni Topaz: I think it’s a great idea JugCheryl Blossom: why am I here With you losersCheryl Blossom: except You babeToni Tapaz: aw babeJughead Jones: oh my god





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about doing this so I did it!

**WeLcOmE** **tO** **HeLl Created by sweet Pea da hotte**

 

JugheadJones: Really a group chat?

Toni Topaz: I think it’s a great idea jug

Cheryl Blossom: why am I here with you losers

Cheryl Blossom: except you babe

Toni Topaz: aw babe

Jughead Jones: oh my god 

Cheryl Blossom: got a problem Jones?

Jughead Jones: Yeah With you’re guys sappy-ness 

Toni Topaz: It’s okay babe he’s just jealous that he’s single now

Jughead Jones: Actually I’m not single anymore

Toni Topaz: whAT

Cheryl Blossom: well looks like juggy has found another love

Fangs Fogarty: Wait who

Toni Topaz: AS UR BEST FRIEND U ARE REQUIRED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS

Jughead Jones: You’re not my best friend and where is sweet Pea 

Sweet Pea Da hottie: I’m here just watching or guys conversations lol

Toni Topaz: BOI

Toni Topaz: YOU BETTER DANG BELIEVE I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND DONT LIE

Jughead Jones: Fine you’re my best friend

Toni Topaz: Thank u

Jughead Jones: welcome

Fangs Fogarty: So back to other thing 

Fangs Fogarty: boyfriend?

Jughead Jones: oh yeah I’m not telling you guys until we’re comfortable enough to come out

Toni Topaz: WHAT DID I JUST TELL U, U ARE REQUIRED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS DAMNIT 

Jughead Jones: LISTEN HERE U LITTLE SHIT I MAY LOVE U LIKE A SISTER BUT I AM NOT COMFORTABLE TELLING U WHO IM DATING YOU’LL KNOW ONE DAY DAMNIT 

Cheryl Blossom:

Fangs Fogarty:

Sweet Pea da hottie:

Toni Topaz: damn okay I’m sorry

Jughead Jones: Thank you

Cheryl Blossom: You said “we’re” are they a serpent?

Jughead Jones: Yes, He is

Fangs Fogarty: He?

Jughead Jones: Yeah I’m bi

Toni Topaz: oh cool

Toni Topaz: does your dad know

Jughead Jones: he knows I’m bi but doesn’t know I have a boyfriend 

Fangs Fogarty: dude ur dad is very protective of you

Jughead Jones: Yeah no shit he literally almost beat the death out of a guy bc he groped me

Sweet Pea da hottie: well it’s nice to know he cares

Jughead Jones Has Left The Conversation 

Sweet Pea: WHAT DID I DO

 

  


	2. Jughead Jones The Serpent Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea Da Hottie: guys
> 
> Fangs Fogarty: What
> 
> Fangs Fogarty: it’s 3:am what are you doing up
> 
> Sweet Pea da hottie: so like “Fp The Serpent King” right?
> 
> Sweet Pea da hottie: Jughead is his son so
> 
> Sweet Pea da hottie: Jughead The Serpent Prince

Sweet Pea Da hottie: guys

Fangs Fogarty: what

Fangs Fogarty: it’s 3:am what are you doing up

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: so like “Fp The Serpent King” right

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: And Jughead is his son so

Sweet Pea: JugHead The Serpent Prince 

Fangs Fogarty:

Toni Topaz:

Toni Topaz: OMG

Toni Topaz: HANG ON I GOTTA GO GET JUGGY AWAKE

-Toni Topaz Has Left The Conversation-

Sweet Pea da hottie: oh boy Jughead is an ass when he wakes up in the morning 

Fangs Fogarty: how do you know this

Sweet Pea Da hottie:

Jughead Jones: Why in the fuCK AM I BEING WOKE UP AT THREE FUCKING AM BY TONI SAYING I HAVE TO GO ON THE CHAT

Sweet Pea da hottie: Told ya

Fangs Fogarty: damn

Toni Topaz: scroll up mister grumpy pants

Jughead Jones: Really? This is what I’m woken up for? To look at “Jughead The Serpent Prince”?

Sweet Pea da hottie: yup 

Jughead Jones: fuck you guys

Sweet pea Da hottie: WAIT HANG ON

-Sweet Pea Da Hottie Has Changed Jughead Jones Name To Jughead The Serpent Prince-

Jughead The Serpent Prince: are you fucking kidding me

Jughead The Serpent Prince: fuck you im with Cheryl I’m going back to bed

Toni Topaz: Cheryl’s not even on here

Jughead The Serpent Prince: we’ve been talking on private text goodnight 

-Jughead The Serpent Prince Has Left a The Conservative-

Toni Topaz: what

-Fangs Fogarty Has Left The Conversation-

-Sweet Pea Da Hottie Has Left The Conversation-

Toni Topaz: well okay damn 

 


	3. We find out who’s Jugheads lover is and Fp considers murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea da hottie: I’m hot
> 
> Jughead The Serpent Prince: hahah funny
> 
> Sweet Pea Da Hottie: babe why u gotta do me like this 
> 
> Toni Topaz: waiT
> 
> Jughead The Serpent Prince: damnit sweet pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 12:48 here and I can’t sleep

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: I’m hot

Jughead The Serpent Prince: haha funny 

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: babe why u gotta do me like this

Toni Topaz: WaiT

Jughead The Serpent Prince: damnit sweet pea

Toni Topaz: YOU TWO IS SWEET PEA YOUR BF

Jughead The Serpent Prince: well ain’t so sense in hiding now

Fangs Fogarty: huh didn’t expect you two to ever get together 

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: neither did we but it just kind of happened

Jughead The Serpent Prince: I’m glad it happened

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: me too I love u Forsythe

Jughead The Serpent Prince: Love u too now quit being a sap

Toni Topaz: Wait why can he call u forsythe 

Jughead The Serpent Prince: only my dad him and my sister can call me forsythe

Toni Topaz: hey I’m ur best friend

Jughead The Serpent Prince: Fine you can call me forsythe since I know ur gonna do it anyway

Toni Topaz: :D yay thanks forsythe

Cheryl blossom: where did sweet pea go 

Toni Topaz: dunno don’t care

 

Meanwhile:

Fp: I’m going to kill you

sweet pea: what

sweet pea: what did I do

Fp: you know what you did

fp: or more like WHO you did

sweet pea: I can explain 

fp: my son

Fp: MY SON REALLY

Sweet Pea: IM SORRY OKAY BUT I REALLY LIKE YOUR SON LIKE A LOT LOT

Fp:

Fp: I’ve seen him smiling more then when he was with Betty 

fp: and I’ve seen the he talks about 

fp: so Fine 

sweet pea: thank you thank Sir 

fp: But Know this kid

sweet Pea: ?

Fp: if you Hurt him in anyway and touch him in anyway without his permission 

fp: Serpent or Not

fp: I Will End You

Sweef Pea: yes Sir of course sir

fp: good


	4. Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Topaz: Wait a moment 
> 
> Cheryl Blossom: What
> 
> Toni Topaz: why do sweet pea and Jughead get to have different names on here
> 
> Cheryl Blossom: SWEET PEA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apparently it’s jugpea and that sounds a lot better then sweethead

Toni Topaz: Wait a moment 

Cheryl Blossom: what

Toni Topaz: why do sweet pea and Jughead get to have different names on here

Cheryl Blossom: SWEET PEA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: no said you couldn’t but now you’ve insulted me so you can’t 

Cheryl Blossom: Excuse Me

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: u heard me

Jughead The Serpent Prince: sweetie shut up anyone on her can change their name to whatever they want 

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: aw but babe I’m the one who made this chat

Jughead The Serpent Prince: And I’m the one who’s giving you pleasure at night so shut up

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: ugh fine

-Toni Topaz Has Changed Their Name To The Gem-

The Gem: Wait

The Gem: IS SWEET PEA BOTTOM

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: NO

Jughead The Serpent Prince: not most of the time but lately he has 

Fangs Fogarty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Cheryl Blossom: omg

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: babE WHY

Cheryl Blossoms: Wait give me a sec

-Cheryl Blossom Has Changed Their Name To Blossom The Awesome-

The Gem: Honey as much as I love you that’s a stupid name

Blossom The Awesome: shut up or no  scissor kicking

The Gem: shuting up

Fangs Fogarty: oh my god why

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: ur just jealous cuz ur The only one whos not gettin it

Fangs Fogarty:

-Fangs Fogarty Has Left The Conversation-

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: HAHAHAH

 


	5. Cheryl/Jughead brOTP my dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom The Awesome: Jug Don’t forget to come over after school so we can go shopping 
> 
> Jughead The Serpent Prince: Yeah yeah I know
> 
> The Gem: Wait What
> 
> The Gem: since when are you to friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with a Cheryl/Jughead friendship

Blossom The Awesome: Jug Don’t forget to come over after school so we can go shopping 

Jughead The Serpent Prince: Yeah yeah I know 

The Gem: Wait what

The Gem: Since when are you two friends

Blossom The Awesome: Since I became a member 

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: should I be worried?

Jughead The Serpent Prince: Of course not you idiot I only love you

Jughead The serpent prince: also sorry Cheryl but you’re not my type

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: okay good I Love u too

Blossom The Awesome: it’s okay Jones you’re not my type ether and Toni is the only one for me

The Gem: AWWW

Fangs Fogarty: all of you are so sappy

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: shut up fangs ur just mad bc ur single

Fangs Fogarty: fuck you

Blossom The Awesome: anywhore 

Blossom The Awesome: Jughead come pick me up so we can go shopping 

Jughead The Serpent Prince: Yeah yeah I’m coming 

Blossom The Awesome: Good

-Blossom The Awesome Has Left The Chat-

-Jughead The Serpent Prince Has Left The Chat-

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: Thats gonna be weird seeing them two like that

Fangs Fogarty: Yeah 

The Gem: Yeah


	6. BOI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea Da Hottie: cunt
> 
> The Gem: Dick
> 
> Sweet Pea Da Hottie: asshole
> 
> The Gem: cock sucker
> 
> Jughead Jones The Serpent Prince: ??
> 
> Fangs Fogarty: shhh they do this all the time

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: cunt

The Gem: dick

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: Asshole

Jughead The Serpent Prince: ??

Fangs Fogarty: shhh they do this all the time

The Gem: Cock Sucker

Fangs Fogarty: it’s their way Of bonding

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: whore

Blossom The Awesome: Thats a weird way of bonding 

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: fucKIN PINK HAIRED ASS BITCH

Jughead The Serpent Prince: Since I’m pretty sure they aren’t looking at our conversation

Jughead Jones The Serpent Prince: Whos Up For pops?

The Gem: CHECKY PIKACHU LOOKING ASS CUNT

Blossom The Awesome: sure see you there

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: MARY POPPINS WHORE

Fangs Fogarty: same see you there

The Gem: JUSTIN BIEBER

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: BOI

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK

The Gem: JUSTIN BIEBER

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: _**BOI**_

The Gem: wait I Want pops too

-The Gem Has Left The Conversation-

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: YOU CANT JUST LEAVE


	7. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea da hottie: THE SUN IS ON FIRE

Sweet Pea da hottie: THE SUN IS ON FIRE

Sweet Pea: I REPEAT **THE** **SUN** **IS** **ON** **FIRE**

Fangs Fogarty: THE OCEAN IS FLOODING 

Fangs Fogarty: I REPEAT THE OCEAN IS FLOODING

Cheryl Bombshell: you are all idiots 

The Gem: THIS IS AN EMERGENCY THE EARTH IS SPINNING 

The Gem: GUYS ITS _SPINNING_

Cheryl Bombshell: these are the people I consider friends 

Jughead Jones The Serpent Prince: A **MYSTERIOUS**   **GAS** HAS SETTLED ALL THROUGHOUT THE EARTH AND WE ARE CURRENTLY BREATH IT IN

Fangs Fogarty: OH DEAR JESUS ALL THE FISH ARE DROWNING

Sweet Pea Da Hottie: Wait you consider us your friends 

Cheryl Bombshell:

-Cheryl Bombshell Has Left The Chat-

Fangs Fogarty: She likes us


	8. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gem: timE fOr hAlLoWeEn

**The Gem** : timE fOr hAlLoWeEn

 **Jughead The Serpent Prince:** I will **_murder_**  you

**The Gem: _try me Emo boi_**

**Sweet** **pea** **:** guys 

 **-The** **Gem has changed Jughead The Serpent Prince To Emo Boi™️-**

**Emo Boi™️: BITCH**

**Fangs Fogarty:** guys

- **Emo** **Boi** ™️ **Has**   **Changed The Gem To bottom bitch-**

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** that name isvery accurate lmao

 **bottom** **bitch:** B.B. WHY

 **Emo** **Boi** ™️: lmaooooo 

 **Emo** **Boi** ™️: bitch

 **Fangs** **Fogarty** : your all ridiculous 

 **Emo** **Boi** ™️ Your

 **Bottom** **bitch** : your 

 **Sweet** **Pea** **Da** **Hottie:** your

 **Fangs** **Fogarty: fuck you guys**

**-Fangs Fogarty has left the group chat-**

**Sweet Pea The Hottie:** I think thE FUCK NOT

**-sweet Pea Da Hottie has added Fangs Fogarty to the group chat-**

**Sweet Pea Da Hottie: _bitch_**


	9. Fuck, marry, kill.

**Bottom bitch:** we should play fuck marry kill

 **Emo boi™️:** over text

 **bottom bitch:** yea 

 **sweet pea da hotte** : sounds fun

**—Emo Boi™️ Has changed Sweet Pea Da Hottie To Pea-**

**Pea:** wha

 **Pea:** why?? Prince why???

 **Emo Boi™️:** bc Sweet Pea Da hottie is retarded

 **Pea:** ugh

 **Fangs Fogarty:** Prince?

 **Emo Boi™️** : yea that’s what he calls me

 **Bottom bitch:** cute but anyway FANGS

 **Fangs Fogarty:** yes

 **Bottom Bitch:** Kevin, Mose and sweet pea

 **Emo Boi™️:** I’m sorry  _who_

 **Pea:** aw prince are you getting jealous?

 **Emo Boi™️:** shut up

 **Fangs Fogarty:** ok so marry: Kevin kill: sweet pea for Jughead sake and kiss: mose I guess

 **Emo Boi™️:** thank you

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** my turn~~ Toni, me, Veronica and Betty 

 **Bottom Bitch:** marry you~ kiss you~ and kill Betty and Veronica 

 **Cheryl** **Bombshell** : awwww

 **Fangs Fogarty:** Ok so Pea, it’s ur turn: Jughead Reggie and FP

 **Pea:** okay uh FP is Boyfriends dad so kill? But I also really hate Reggie but anyway Marry Jughead kill Reggie and ... kiss FP

 **Emo Boi™️:** eh doesn’t bother me

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** okay hobo, Sweet Pea, Archie, and pop Tate 

 **Emo Boi™️:** MARRY POP and kill sweet pea and Archie 

 **Pea:** I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND 

 **Emo Boi™️:** buT ITS POPS

**Pea:**

**Pea: u don’t love me**

**Emo Boi™️:** yes I do but I also love pops

**Pea:**


	10. Serpent youths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features FP!!

**-The Gem Has Changed WelCoMe tO hELl To Serpent Youths-**

**Pea:** why

 **Bottom Bitch:** bc that was a stupid name

 **Pea:** so that’s what you changed it to???

 **Emo Boi™️:** it’s better then the name u came up with

 **Pea:** PRINCE WHY R U ALWAYS SIDING AGAINST ME

 **Emo Boi™️:** because yo grammar bitch

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** it’s a wonder of how long they’ve lasted

 **Bottom Bitch:** nah they’re both actually really good for each other you wouldn’t think so unless you catch em when they think they’re alone

 **Fangs Fogarty:** awww If only FP could see this

**Emo Boi™️:** _no_

**Bottom Bitch:** *lenny face*

 **Emo Boi™️:** topaz don’t 

**-Bottom Bitch Has Added FP Jones To Serpent Youth-**

**Fangs Fogarty:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAH UR DEAD SWEET PEA

 **Pea:** SHUT UP ASSHOLE

 **FP Jones:** What 

 **Bottom Bitch:** sweet pea made a group chat and then I decided to fuck with jug by bringing u In so u could scroll up and see Sweet Pea and Jughead comments 

**Emo Boi™️:**


	11. Note #1

Okay so when I make my text post a lot of it gets cut off so like I can’t see the other half I wrote?? Is this happing to other people when they read this?? If so please tell me


	12. Sorry for not updating :(

**Fangs Fogarty:** guys

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** what

 **Fangs Fogarty:** what if ppl replaced the number three with yeet

 **Pea** : fangs are you okay

 **Fangs Fogarty:** THANK ABOUT IT

 **Bottom Bitch** : *think

 **Emo Boi™️:** I have tought you well

 **Fangs Fogarty:** fuck off

 **Fangs Fogarty:** anywhore

**Pea:**

**Fangs Fogarty:** u could go “1,2,yeet,4,” And ppl would know what you mean

**-Pea has changed Fangs Fogarty To Yeeter-**

**Yeeter:** _bitch_


	13. More gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GIVE FANGS A NICKNAME AND A BF

**Fangs Fogarty** : So, I’m dating Kevin.

 **Bottom Bitch:** as in Keller? The sheriffs son?

 **Fangs Fogarty:** Yeah....

 **Pea:** well look who’s finally getting some

**-Pea has changed Fangs Fogarty to getting sum-**

**Getting Sum:** PEA WTF

 **Pea:** WELL ARENT YOU?!

 **Getting Sum:**...

 **Pea:** THATS What I though

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** though

 **Emo Boi™️:** though

 **Pea:** thE FUCK DID YOU TWO COME FROM

 **Emo Boi:** I’ve been observing 

 **Cheryl Bombshell:** Same lol

 **Bottom Bitch:** Anywhore, congrats fangs

 **Getting Sum:** thx


End file.
